1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radiological imaging apparatus, a radiological imaging method, and a program and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a radiological imaging apparatus and a radiological imaging method that capture a radiological image and a program used by the radiological imaging apparatus.
2. Related Art
Technology by which a magnetic source that generates a magnetic field having a rotational target normal to a film is affixed to a back side of the film and the generated magnetic field is detected by three magnetic sensors disposed in a periphery of an illumination axis of an X-ray radiation cone is known as, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. sho60-5124 (Patent Document 1). Furthermore, technology by which a magnetic field from a magnetic transmitter disposed on a wall, table, or the like of the examination room is received by an X-ray generating section and an X-ray detecting section is known as, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-014664 (Patent Document 2).
Through the technology of Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 described above, a position of the film/X-ray detecting section can be specified to be aligned with a position of the radiation cone/X-ray generating section. For example, in a case where images are captured by a portable X-ray detector placed under a subject on a bed, the X-ray detector can easily be moved according to movement of a patient. Accordingly, after the film/X-ray detecting section is aligned with the radiation cone/X-ray generating section, there is a problem that misalignment arises in the positional relationship and the imaging fails where the subject moves immediately before the image is captured. On the other hand, where the position of the radiation cone/X-ray generating section is controlled to follow small movements of the subject, there is a danger that the position of the radiation cone/X-ray generating section cannot be stabilized.